Lazarus
Lazarus is a superhero and member of Last Call. Biography Born in The Bible, Lazarus was dead once, then he wasn't, then he was and wasn't a lot up until the present day. He fell in love once. He was happy and all was well. The end. Oh wait no I forgot turns out she was murdered. Lazarus gets mad, tries to kill them, gets killed, comes back, and then officially decides to become a superhero. But he also loses most of his faith in humanity. So you win some you lose some. Powers & Equipment Powers Mortal Regeneration Lazarus' body is imbued with powers of eternal resurrection. No matter how damaged it is, it can reform to healthy, working order and bring Lazarus back to life with it - presuming that the pieces can be put back together at least. The length of time between death and resurrection differs wildly, between a few minutes and a decade or more. Wound Transfer Lazarus cannot heal others directly, but he can do so in a roundabout way - he has the power to transfer wounds, diseases and other ailments from another living body into his own. This is most effective when the wound is fresh, and can remove such damage from the original recipient without a trace. He can even take on fatal wounds. However, he is unable to take the ailments of one already dead, and those too close to death might not be saved even if their ailment is removed from them before they pass. After one such past experience, Lazarus is reluctant to attempt that feat again... Searing Light When his other powers are activated, a shining light bursts forth from within Lazarus, most notably from his eyes. This light cannot be fully controlled by Lazarus, nor employed independently of his other powers, but over many lifetimes Lazarus has honed the ability to sense when this light is coming, and he can now direct it, amplify it or suppress it - to an extent at least. This has been known to burn out the retinas of those who peer too close, which friends of Lazarus are warned against in advance. He has, to date, not warned many. Comics * Lazarus: Reborn - Lazarus' primary series. It begins after Lazarus is first requested to join the Last Call team, but before the current iteration of it. After coming to terms with the concept of being a 'hero', Lazarus begins to use his powers for the benefit of others, but perhaps as often is engaged with avoiding villains who desire it for themselves... * Lazarus: The Sleeper - Secondary series, much darker and more serious in tone. It follows the last incarnations of Lazarus before he accepted the label of 'Hero', including his life and death in Iran, the loss of his fiancee, and his refusal to join the first Last Call squad. * Lazarus: A Day in the Death - A one-shot for Free Comic Book Day. A more comedic issue where an off-duty Lazarus saves the day. * Last Call - Lazarus is one of the many heroes associated with the Last Call program. The disturbing nature of his power, and his generally misanthropic demeanour (having outright refused to be a 'hero' for the first few iterations of Last Call), meant that few other teams could easily accommodate him. Trivia & Extra Info * There are very few things that Lazarus remembers from his original life. Meeting Jesus of Nazareth is one of them. Lazarus isn't sure whether or not Jesus was a living God, but always maintains his view that Jesus was the world's first Superhero. Hero Cards Lazarus Lazarus: The Sleeper Lazarus: Risen From Beyond Hero Deck Ongoing Intercept Peril (x4)' '''If a non-villain target would be dealt 3 or more damage, redirect it to Lazarus. Then, Lazarus gains 2 HP. Deal 1 target X radiant damage, where X is the amount of damage Lazarus took this way. Destroy this card. Flavour-text: ‘Eh, you get used to it.’ - ''Lazarus, Lazarus - A Day in the Death one-shot Smoking Break (x2) At the start of your turn, deal yourself 1 irreducible toxic damage. Then, you may discard 3 cards to destroy this card. At the end of your turn, draw 2 cards. Flavour-text: ‘What’s it going to do, kill me?’ Lazarus, Lazarus Reborn #12 God’s Touch '(x3) You may redirect any instance of damage that would be dealt to a Hero target to Lazarus. Power: Deal 1 target 2 Radiant damage. Flavour-text: ‘Was he really what they say he was? I don’t know. There is no god, I’m sure of that. But… maybe there used to be one…’ ''Lazarus, Lazarus Reborn #1 '''Ongoing, Resurrect Desperate Return '''(x3) At the start of your turn, if Lazarus is Active, one Hero may regain 1 HP. Then, if a Hero other than Lazarus is on 10 or fewer HP, one Hero may regain 1 HP. At the start of your turn, if Lazarus is Incapacitated and no Hero is on more than 10 HP, you may Restore Lazarus to 8 HP, draw 2 cards and end your turn. Destroy this card. This card remains in play is Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ‘Come on, you’re needed! Oh, stop that grumbling, or I’ll punch you until you wished you '''were dead - … again’'' Spekkal, Feline Fine #4'' Learn From Experience '(x3) At the start of your turn, you may discard 2 cards. If you do, you may destroy an Ongoing or Environment card. The first time Lazarus is dealt damage by another target each turn, you may draw a card. Flavour-text: ‘What, you think I’ve never been set on fire before?’ ''Lazarus Reborn #1 'Let There Be Light '(x2) When this card enters play, draw a card. If Lazarus is Active, whenever an Ongoing card owned by Lazarus, including this one, is destroyed by a Hero effect, you may deal 1 target 2 Radiant damage. Power – Destroy this card. Draw 2 cards. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ''‘This miracle… it brings His glory. And His fury.’ ''Father Gaspar, The Curse of White Fang #18 '''Ongoing, Resurrect, Limited Lazarus Come Forth '(x3) When this card enters play, reduce damage to Lazarus by 2 until the start of your next turn. When Lazarus becomes Active, reduce damage to Hero targets by 2 until the start of your next turn. If Lazarus is Incapacitated, you may destroy this card at the start of your turn. If you do, you may Restore Lazarus to 8 HP, draw two cards and end your turn. Remove this card from the game. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ''‘''I zought you zaid you cut off ‘is ‘ead?!’ ''Trefles ‘''Oui, I did. Should we… call ze boss?’ ''Piques ‘… non, if ‘e asks, we’ll zay zis is a new guy’. Trefles, Last Call #41 'Know What We Do '(x2) At the end of your turn, if Lazarus is active, you may play an Ongoing card. When Lazarus becomes Active, another Hero may use a power. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ‘''Alright, let me get my bearings back here. What year is it? Are we still at war? Who’s president? What? Hahaha, no way! I can’t leave you lot for five minutes, can I…’ ''Lazarus, Last Call #12 'Seen It All Before '(x2) The first time Lazarus is dealt damage by a non-Hero target each turn, you may deal that much Radiant damage to an Environment target. When Lazarus flips to his active side, destroy this card. You may destroy one Ongoing and one Environment card. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ‘''And then the velociraptors lunged at us, and he started… like… silently screaming. With his eyes closed.’ ''Dregan ‘''I’m pretty sure he was yawning, dear.’ ''Spekkal, Last Call #5 'Knowledge From Beyond '(x2) Power: Reveal the top 3 cards of a Hero deck. Discard any number of cards revealed this way, then shuffle the remaining cards and put them on top of the deck. When Lazarus becomes Active, you may look at the top three cards of a deck. If you do, put one in the trash, one on the top of the deck and one on the bottom of the deck, then destroy this card. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ''‘Wait… I… I remember you. I’ve seen you before, from the other side! You’ve experimented with undeath, haven’t you!’ ''Lazarus ‘No comment.’ Vial, The First Last Call #2 'Don’t Forget Me '(x2) At the start of your turn, you may place a card from your hand beneath Don’t Forget Me. While cards are beneath Don’t Forget Me, they have no text and cannot be interacted with. When Lazarus becomes Active, you may draw any number of cards from beneath Don’t Forget Me into your hand, then deal yourself X irreducible psychic damage, where X is that number. When Lazarus becomes Active, you may discard any number of cards from beneath Don’t Forget Me. For each card discarded this way, another Hero may draw a card. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ‘''Every time I return, I’m a little less. I’ve lost so many names, so many faces and feelings, left them behind in my old lives. And it scares me. Because one day I know my body will be brought back. But the rest won’t.’ ''Lazarus, Lazarus The Sleeper #5 '''One-shot Final Affairs '(x3) Draw a card. Play an Ongoing card. Then, if Lazarus is on 8 or fewer HP, you may play another Ongoing card. Flavour-text: ‘Ooh! Ooh! Can I pick your funeral music?’ ''Spekkal ‘As long as it’s not about cats. I’m not coming back to a song about cats.’'' Lazarus, Feline Fine #4'' '''Readjust (x2)' '''Draw up to three cards. Then, if Lazarus is on 8 or fewer HP, you may either draw a card or gain 2 HP. ''‘Quiet the hell down, ''I’ve only just come back! Grab me some coffee. Shut up, I don’t care, I need coffee. And a cigarette. Right. Now then, inside voices; what’s an ‘OblivAeon’?’ ''Lazarus Be Prepared (x3) Shuffle any number of Resurrect cards from your Trash into your Deck. Lazarus regains X HP, where X is that number of cards plus 1. If an instance of damage would take Lazarus to 0 HP or fewer, you may play this card from your hand before Lazarus flips. This may prevent Lazarus from becoming Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ‘Put that away, Vial'', I don’t need it, I drank one this morning. What? Why would I wait to be poisoned before taking the antidote?’ Lazarus, Last Call #17'' One-shot, Resurrect Rise (x2) If Lazarus is Incapacitated, Restore Lazarus to 8 HP. One Hero may draw a card. One Hero may play a card. One Hero may use a power. Remove this card from the game. Flavour-text: ‘Woah. How many times can you do that?’ Dregan ‘I have absolutely no idea.’'' Lazarus, The First Last Call #3'' Post-Mortem Exercises '''(x3) Either a Hero target other than Lazarus regains 2 HP, or Lazarus regains X HP, where X is half your current HP rounded up. Flavour-text: ‘You’re not doing it right. Trust me, after you’ve died a few times this feels '''great’ Lazarus, Last Call #27 Category:Characters Category:Heroes